Project Summary The number of youth with type 2 diabetes in the U.S. is projected to increase by a staggering 49 percent by 2050, with higher rates among minority youth. The Diabetes Prevention Program (DPP) is recognized as a sentinel study demonstrating the effectiveness of lifestyle interventions for diabetes prevention among pre-diabetic adults but has not yet been replicated in youth. In addition, such intensive interventions are often not sustainable in high risk communities with limited resources. One strategy that has been successfully employed in adults from such communities is peer based health education. However, there have been no peer led interventions in ethnic minority teens and no interventions focused specifically on weight loss for diabetes prevention. Another challenge identified in existing youth health intervention programs is keeping youth engaged to enhance program participation and impact. One potential strategy is the use of mobile technologies (text messaging, mobile applications, social media) to support weight management programs, but to date use of such technologies has largely not been studied in youth. The Principal Investigator's current NIH Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award (K23) aims to use CBPR to develop and pilot test a peer-led diabetes prevention intervention incorporating mobile health technologies for at-risk adolescents. Based on results of focus groups which explored strategies for using peer educators and mHealth tools as part of a group lifestyle change program, we did not find existing tools with all the features and functionalities required by users. We therefore began working with teen stakeholders to adapt an existing social media platform (Facebook) and create a new mobile application platform to support participants as they complete the intervention. This R03 research proposal aims to bring together clinical, technology and community experts to further develop and evaluate the mobile health platforms. This will provide important pilot data to refine and disseminate the intervention for a larger RCT to be tested in a future R01. Specific Aims: 1. Synthesize real-time data and analytics and conduct user interface (UI) testing to refine and enhance features of the prototype mobile application and social media platforms. 2. Investigate the potential for developed mHealth platforms to be used as an adjunct to the in-person group educational intervention or as a standalone intervention by examining whether level of use, user satisfaction, and degree of engagement with the platforms modifies behavioral and clinical outcomes.